The invention relates to electronic timing circuits, and more particularly, to an electronic accelerator pump timing control including a timing circuit for energizing a fuel pump solenoid valve during a predetermined time interval.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Houpt, 3,622,811, issued Nov. 23, 1971; Felcheck, 3,381,180, issued Apr. 30, 1968; l and Culbertson, 3,303,396, issued Feb. 7, 1967.